Don't deserve your love
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: A/U: Scott McCall was the most feared Alpha across the land. With his pack he was able take and hurt whoever got in his way. Cora Stilinski is a sweet yet sarcastic human who is trying to pass her junior year and try to be strong for her brother...full summary inside


**A/N: Hello everyone! I know there are a lot of stories out there but I wanted to write this, the idea came to me when I was listening to Plumb don't deserve your love and Christina Aguliara We remain both amazing songs and I hope that you all enjoy this and don't worry I will be updating Scars that remain in the soul soon ^^… Also be warn in this one Scott's related to Derek while Cora is related to Stiles ^^… so yeah … on with the show!**

**Summary: Scott McCall was the most feared Alpha across the land. With his pack he was able take and hurt whoever got in his way.  
Cora Stilinski is a sweet yet sarcastic human who is trying to pass her junior year and try to be strong for her brother and father when these two worlds collide life is about to become difficult for these two with enemies and jealous exs lurking can they learn to love one another when they don't even love themselves?**

**Ratings: NC-17 **

**Parings: ScottxCora, StilesxDerek,IssacxAllison, EthanxDanny, AdienxLydiaxJackson **

**Warnings: Sex, murder, cussing, slash**

**Chapter 1: if we ever meet again**

_I could lose my heart tonight,  
If you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms,  
And never let go  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you, baby_

_I could only wonder how_  
_Touching you would make me feel_  
_But if I take that chance right now,_  
_Tomorrow will you want me still?_  
_(Baby will you want me?)_  
_So I should keep this to myself,_  
_And never let you know_  
_I could fall in love with you_  
_(I could fall in love with you)_  
_I could fall in love with you baby_

_And I know it's not right,_  
_And I guess I should try_  
_To do what I should do_  
_But I could fall in love,_

"Do you want to play with me?"

"No,"

"Why?" The small child whine.

"I don't want to play with anyone,"

"Why?" the small child tilted their head in a cute way it reminded the young child of a puppy.

"I just don't okay!" the young child yell.

The small child laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?!"

"You silly monkey,"

The young child glared at the kid.

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Of course not, if you were a monkey you'd have a tail…unless your not telling me something…"

The young child hoped off the swing and pushed the small child to the ground. Instead of crying the small child retaliated getting up the small child push the young one. Once the young child hit the ground he did something he only did when he was with his brothers, he laughed, laughed so hard that he had tears running down his face.

The small child smiled and laugh along with the boy.

He looked at the small child and got up.

"I'm Scott who are you?"

"I'm Cora…nice to meet you monkey,"  
The boy known as Scott glared at the girl.

"I'm not a monkey! I'm a wolf!"

Cora blinked then giggled.

"Okay…monkey!"

Scott growled at Cora.

"If, if I'm a monkey…then your Pikachu!" he said remembering that Pokemon show his sister made him watch (that he secretly love)

The little girl blinked before she smiled.

"Okay!"

The small boy huffed in annoyance the next thing he knew he felt a small hand on his chest.

"Tag your it!"

Cora then ran as fast as her little legs could take her, Scott smiled a little and chased after her.

The two played for as long as they could having a great time playing with the other. After a while the two were sitting down and watching the fireworks.

"Pretty,"

Cora's hazel eyes widen in excitement as fireworks lit up the sky.

"Really pretty," Scott said but he wasn't looking at the fireworks he was looking at the little girl that was sitting next to him.

Scott" the two small children turned to see a boy who appeared to be ten maybe eleven years old.

"That's my older brother," Scott said sadly.

Cora on the other hand smiled.

"I guess we'll see each other again tomorrow right monkey?"

"Uhh Cora…we won't…today was my last day here…I'm moving…"

Cora looked like she was ready to cry Scott not liking that she was about to cry hugged her.

"It's okay Cora…" even though he knew it wasn't.

"But Scotty I'm going to lose my monkey and, and…"

Scott pulled back and looked at his brother who was waiting impartiality for him.

He the removed his necklace that had the pack symbol.

"Here, I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"Something so you won't forget me, okay pikachu?"

Cora looked at the small necklace and smiled at the boy. She then hugged and kissed his cheek.

"I promise Scott I will never take it off!" She said giving him the biggest smile he's seen on her.

"Okay," he was about to leave but Cora stopped him. She then removed her charm bracelet and handed it to him.

"I'll never take off your necklace if you promise never to take this off."

Scott looked at the charm bracelet it was silver and had a small sea turtle that was the only charm on it.

"I promise," he said smiling at her. The two hugged and left.

"Bye Scott I hope we meet again."

Little did Scott and Cora knew that this wasn't the last time either one of them would be seeing each other.

**11 years later**

"I'm going to ask one more time…who sent you?"

The girl glared at the werewolf who was leaning against the wall while two of his betas or whatever they were to the mongrel were on either side holding her by her arms. The girl looked like hell.

The right side of her face was bruised, while the left was burned. her left eye was severely burned with her eyeball dangling from the eye socket. Both of her arms were missing skin. It was the first thing the alpha did he peel off the skin without even blinking. Her legs where broken and she could see a piece of bone sticking out.

And even through all that she refused to talk.

"Go to hell," she said trying to glare at him.

The wolf just smirked.

"You first," the wolf clawed the girl's face leaving three parallel lines running across her face. He also managed to claw off her eyeball.

Both his betas dropped the girl who was trying to cover her face from the werewolves sight.

"Take her to the dungeon. I'll deal with her later," the two wolves nodded their heads and dragged the girl to her new home.

The alpha walked up to the table and whipped his hand. He looked at the small bracelet that he never took off unless he had to which was extremely rare.

The small sea turtle that was dangling from it was covered in blood.

'Great, just great I had to wear it when I was torturing her huh?" He whipped it making sure there wasn't a drop of blood on it.

When it was clean he couldn't help but let out a small smile.

Every time he looked at it the bracelet would remind him of his pikachu. His sweet, yet annoying pikachu.

"Thinking of her again?"

As soon as it came the smile that was on his face was gone and replaced with a look of annoyance.

"What do you want Allison?"

Allison Argent was one of the few humans among his pack and one of the few that knew of her.

"I just wanted to know about your prisoner-"

"No Allison it wasn't your mom,"

"Oh…well I just wanted to-"

"If and when we get her I promise, you'll be the first to know so you can get your revenge on her,"

Allison just nodded her head. She then turned to leave but stopped.

"You know I have her brother in one of my classes and I see her every day at lunch.

Scott didn't say anything he just kept cleaning his hands, even though they were already clean.

"She still wears the necklace, the one you gave her,"

Scott's whole body froze when he heard that. He didn't expect her to continue wearing that necklace hell he thought she would stop wearing it as soon as she got older but she surprised him by still wearing it.

Allison was about to say more but couldn't due to the fact that Scott left the torture room or as he likes to call it the play room and headed upstairs.

**With Cora**

"Pika pi pikachu! Pika pi pikachu!"

"Mmm…stupid alarm," she moved her hand to stop the cute yet annoying sound that came from the alarm.

"Ugh! Its Saturday, I just want to stay in bed!"

"Well you can't, because today you and I are going shopping!"

Cora shot out of bed and playfully glared at her older brother.

"Are you sure that I'm the girl and you're the boy?" She asked playfully.

"Haha you're so funny I forgot to laugh!"

Cora looked around before she answered.

"At the beginning of your sentence you did,"

Stiles blinked then playfully glared at her.

"It was a sarcastic laugh,"

"But a laugh none the less," she said smiling.

"Get ready or else I'm leaving with or without you,"

He said getting out to give her some privacy.

Cora just shook her head with a smile on her face; she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After her shower she changed into a long sleeve shirt, the sleeves were grey while the shirt was black with gold letters on it. She wore it with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and her combat boots.

She let her hair down like she always did. Grabbing her wallet she headed downstairs so she and her brother can go to the mall.

With Scott

He lean against the tree as he saw her and her brother coming out of their house.

He could see that she's happy as she and her brother (whose name he found out was Stiles…what kinda name was that?) got into the jeep and drove off.

Scott put on his helmet and drove back to the pack house. He tried hard to ignore his instincts to turn around and follow her. He was not going to be some crazy stalker and follow her everywhere she went.

Besides just because she still wore his necklace doesn't mean that she'll remember him… he tried to squash down the disappointment he was feeling. Even if he wanted to he couldn't drag Cora down to his sick twisted world.

Sure when they were kids he told her he was a wolf but she thought he was joking and if she found out that he was speaking the truth…she might run for the hills.

He quickly shook those thoughts away, he was never going to see her again nor was he planning on to, he needed to stay away from her as much as possible. She would never belong in his world…little did he know that both his and Cora's paths are about to cross…sooner than he thinks…

**With Cora**

"So you never told me about your new boyfriend," she said as she was looking outside the window.

"Oh...I thought I did?"

Cora rolled her eyes and looked at her brother.

"No, you didn't,"

"Well his name is Derek and today your going to meet him,"

"Sounds exciting,"

"Cora please I really like him so please don't scare him,"

"As long as he doesn't try to get in your pants,"

"Hahaha, funny."

"I try,"

the two fell in comfortable silence and lost in their own little world.

Cora started to play with her little necklace, the one she never took off. She sometimes wondered if her monkey still remembered her, if he still wore the bracelet that she gave him. she quickly push those thoughts away, if she had to guess he probably forgot about her and threw her bracelet away.

She never told anyone this but Scott was her first crush. It was one of the reasons why she never dated, because a part of her still hoped that she would see him again and maybe just maybe be friends again and then something more. But that was only a childhood dream something she knew would never come true...little did she know that she was going to see Scott again...sooner than she thinks...

_Fall in love, with you  
I could fall in love with you, baby  
I could fall in love with you._

_Siempre estoy soaNdo en ti_  
_Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel_  
_Abrazandome, con ansias locas_  
_Imaginando que me amas_  
_Como yo podria amar te_

_So I should keep this to myself,_  
_And never let you know_  
_I could fall in love with you_  
_I could fall in love with you_  
_I could fall in love, (fall in love)_  
_I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you, Baby_  
_I could fall in love I could in love with you, baby_

**A/N: well there you have it! Please tell me what you think and don't worry I will be updating this very soon ^^ well happy early thanksgiving for those who celebrate it and have a good day/night**


End file.
